It Never Takes Too Long
by Lucky Th13rteen
Summary: You hold me without touch. You keep me without chains. I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain.
1. Something Always Brings Me Back To You

**Title and summary inspired by the beautiful song, "Gravity," by Sara Bareilles. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, or ideas representative of, likeable to or pertaining to the Harry Potter universe and, or JK Rowling. The writing and the OC's are mine, that is it. And this lovely computer that I am using to type. That is mine as well. **

**A/N: This story was written by request by SilverNicole1314. Thank you very much for the idea and I very much hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Something always brings me back to you<br>It never takes too long  
>No matter what I say or do<br>I still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone**

_**"Gravity" - Sara Bareilles**_

**Part I - It Never Takes Too Long...**_**  
><strong>_

The musty and refreshing scent of newly bound books and fresh sheets of parchment paper was the first thing he always smelled when he walked under the bell-tingling door of Flourish and Blotts. Draco Malfoy had thoroughly enjoyed visiting the bookstore since he was a young boy, the tall and stacked, endless shelves of books always a comfort for his anxious spirit. Thirty-something years from the first time he had first discovered the literary store, Draco was still taking the time to travel to the site in Diagon Alley to purchase any and all reading materials.

Today his mission was to find a copy of _Creatures, Myths, and Realities of Magical Animals _for Scorpius' third year Care of Magical Creatures class. Plus his extra present that he gave his son every year before the start of the term. Tomorrow was September 1st and the boy had been viciously agitated until Draco finally relented and donned his black cloak to Floo from Malfoy Manor.

His feet took him automatically up the spiral staircase to wander through the crammed aisles of the second floor loft. Eclectic and oddly placed signs directed the lost witch or wizard in the right direction but Draco knew his way and dodged teetering stacks of books to find the small sections of books on animals and creatures. He was turning a corner, his blonde head bent sideways to look at the titles on the spines of the books, when he nearly bumped into the shapeliest ass he had ever seen.

"Excuse me," Draco drawled loudly, grabbing the attention of the woman as she leaned back, straightening before standing to her full height, a cascade of flaming curls falling over her slumping shoulders.

"Weasley?" Draco questioned incredulously, her head turning as her surprised brown eyes traveled over the tall and handsomely aged face of her brother's childhood nemesis.

"Potter actually," Ginny replied, shuffling to face him as she moved a large stack of books to hobble precariously against her left shoulder.

He openly stared at her, a teenage beauty who had developed further into a womanly goddess. His grey eyes glanced over her body, breasts larger and hips widened from childbirth. Ginny Weasley Potter was more attractive than Draco had ever seen her and he was sure this was nowhere near her best appearance, certainly not in snuggly fitting jeans and a black cashmere sweater with shining leather boots. Even if the jeans hugged her ass just so and the sweater worked wonders for the curves of her torso.

She sighed heavily, her chest rising and collapsing soundly as her hip cocked further to the side with the raising of a dark eyebrow, her lips twitching as she watched the blonde examine her briefly, her chocolate eyes pausing to take in the changes that the years had bestowed upon Draco Malfoy. His mercury eyes met her gaze and a flitting smile flicked up the corners of his lips.

"Draco," Ginny remarked, his name sounding strange and sensuous coming off her tongue. "How have you been? How is your son?"

"I'm fine," he replied, fidgeting hands stuffing in his pockets as he swayed forward, saying off-handedly, "Scorpius is anxious for school. That's why I'm here. He needs another book for a class. Takes after me with that habit I'm afraid. I guess that's why I give him a novel and a blank journal every year, so he's not just confined to the dribble those bloody teachers assign them." He grinned dashingly after he finished rambling and Ginny was reminded of why so many girls at Hogwarts used to fawn over his blonde locks and aristocratically good looks.

"Yes, me too," Ginny responded. "Albus missed our school supply trip so here I am, getting his books last minute."

Draco nodded in agreement, his smile tightening as they ran out of polite conversation topics.

"What kind of books do you buy him?" Ginny questioned, her fiery head twitching to flip a loose section of curls over her shoulder, her chocolate eyes shy but eagerly interested.

He didn't know why he was telling her this but Draco shrugged his shoulders and said, "Mostly famous wizarding novels. I have a few Muggle books I think he would enjoy but he's still too young for me to know his true feelings on the matter."

Ginny looked impressed, her red head nodding slowly as she adjusted her arm around the stack of books.

"Draco Malfoy, reading_, and liking,_ Muggle literature," she commented, smirking wirily. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"People can surprise you."

"I guess so."

They continued staring at each other, grinning and smirking wide, as the years caught up to them and both realized how much had changed since their last face to face meeting.

Ginny was the first to look away but she held her smile in place as she quickly glanced down at a sparkling watch on her freckled wrist, the item sliding along her smooth skin as she wiggled her arm. Fiery curls ran over her back as she shook her head slightly, her lips parted to speak.

"I must be going, Draco. I have to meet Harry and the children for dinner and I still have to find a book on fencing for James." Her eyebrows rose impractically high as she shrugged, a laughing sigh escaping her. "Boys and their activities."

Draco turned his body, allowing her to pass as the pile of books wobbled, his light blonde hair dusting his shoulders as he watched her slow as she glanced back at him.

"See you around?" She asked hopefully, a quell of curious emotion bubbling within them both as he nodded slightly, his smile tightening but pulling wider across his face until the pearly ridges of his perfect teeth peeked through.

"Of course," Draco replied politely, his silver gaze tracing the dangerous curves of her backside as she turned down a nearby aisle, a light spring to her step.

His task still incomplete, Draco moved further down the row until he spotted the garishly hairy spine of the book he was seeking. Grabbing it very lightly, he pulled the odd book from the shelf and held it in his palm as if it were going to attack him like his Care of Magical Creatures book had once done. He turned back around and easily maneuvered down the swirling staircase before gliding to the front counter, pausing to pick up his other two items before throwing the furry book across the wood as the short, grey haired wizard behind the counter glanced over his wire rim spectacles.

"Will that be all, Mr. Malfoy?" The man wheezed, his white button down shirt and black vest wrinkling as he moved slowly, his knobby fingers reaching for the items before his beady eyes.

"Yes," Draco confirmed, glancing back over his shoulder as a flash of red hair moving through the above aisles changed his mind. "And anything Mrs. Potter would like to purchase, put it on my account."

The elder wizard widened his eyes imperceptibly, his gaze shaking as Draco turned his head back to face him.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. Certainly."

Draco nodded once more, his large hands picking up the bundled books before moving towards the exit.

Pulling open the door to Flourish and Blotts, the bell chirping happily, Draco walked through and into the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley. As the door slid shut and shoppers milled about in the entryway, Ginny paused at the top of the stairs, her brown eyes twinkling as the last flash of blonde hair flickered past the window and Draco Malfoy disappeared out of sight.

**.**

**.**

September 1st was a tear-jerking day for all witches and wizards who congregated on Platform 9 3/4 for the departure of the Hogwarts Express for another school year. Parents were weepy as they sent their first or last child to Hogwarts and children were eager messes of anxious and anticipated frivolity.

This year was no different as Ginny stood on the Platform, her arms crossed against her slim body as she tearfully watched Lily walking along the corridors of the train, nervously chatting with her cousins as they found an empty compartment down the cabin. Ginny walked with her moving daughter, sadness overwhelming her as her youngest child easily adapted to school life, no longer needing her mother to guide her along.

Ginny heaved as a sob threatened to push her further into an emotional wreck. She was not paying attention to where she was going, her feet blindly taking her to Lily as the girl looked out the window and waved at her mother. Ginny waved in return, a tight smile brightening her weary face. The train started to move, steam billowing from the large black engine as it slowly rolled to life, beginning its destination to Hogwarts. The red haired witch continued waving to her daughter, suddenly realizing Harry was nowhere in sight. Glancing over her shoulder, Ginny saw him speaking to Fleur and her very striking and very grown up sister, Gabrielle Delacour, at the other end of the platform. She could tell from his posture that he was trying to hide his anxious nerves as Harry threw a hand into the air to spastically gesture. A heavy sigh fell from her lips and Ginny turned her head back to watch Lily's shrinking red head as the train moved out of sight.

She turned back to walk down the platform, her arms defeatedly dropping to her sides as her flaming curls fell across her shoulders. Ginny was absently watching the retreating train when she nearly plowed into a man, her right hip brushing his standing form as she swayed and a strong arm wrapped around her waist.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Ginny hurriedly mumbled, her chocolate eyes quickly drifting to the man's face as she instinctively turned back to watch the train but caught herself as she realized who he was.

"Draco!" Ginny said, surprise evident at their second encounter in just as many days.

"Hello Ginevra," the blonde drawled, his handsome face pulled up in a smile as she visibly ticked at the use of her given name. Shrugging it off, Ginny glanced about, somehow just realizing he was still holding her as she also realized his wife was nowhere in sight. She politely stepped back, his arm dropping as he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Here to see Scorpius off?" She queried, her red head tilted back just enough so she was meeting his gaze evenly. "Where is Astoria? I hope she is not as much of a mess as I am this time of year," Ginny chuckled, her tear stained face evidence of her current depression.

"No, I'm afraid not," Draco replied, his grey eyes searching her caring face as a light bulb clicked in his mind and his heart began beating a little faster. "She's abroad right now, left this morning before Scorpius was awake. Didn't want to upset him on his big day, she said."

Ginny frowned as Draco's gaze hardened before his faraway stare disappeared. She assumed they had argued about her departure and that he was not pleased with her decision. She could not help but think of her own husband and glanced once more down the platform to find Harry's head of messy black hair, his back now turned to her as he continued conversing with Fleur and Gabrielle. Draco caught her movement and followed her line of sight before glancing back as Ginny attempted to act as if she was fine. He chose not to mention the pair, not when Harry reached down to grab Gabrielle's forearm, his hand sliding down to intertwine their fingers as he spoke, not when Ginny was choosing to ignore the situation, imagined or not.

"Sounds like a concerned mother to me," she remarked, returning to their previous conversation in an attempt to thwart his attention from the distance. "Maybe next year I'll do the same," she commented, her brown eyes turning up without the spark of happiness as Draco smiled hesitantly in return. "I think I would feel much better about sending my children off for months at a time if I was not there when they actually left."

Draco noticed the falsity to her words but somehow appreciated her attempt to glamorize his wife's absence from their son's departure for school.

"I am almost positive that you could not. Your heart is much too big and loving for that, Ginevra."

She smiled tightly, her lips rolling between her teeth as the never ending tears sprung to her mocha eyes.

"Thank you, Draco," Ginny humbly replied. "I don't really think I could either. I don't think my children would make it out the door if Harry was left in charge of getting them to the train on time." She smirked half-heartedly as Draco understood her impatience with an inattentive spouse. Ginny glanced back over her shoulder, noticing with relief that Ron and Hermione had found Harry and were searching for her as they readied to leave. "I must be going," she stated, her brown eyes searching his face as he nodded agreeably. "I'm sure Harry Potter is going with mad without his doting wife."

Their gazes met and both grimly smiled at her falsely mustered lie.

"It was good seeing you again, Draco," Ginny said with a genuine smile as she turned to walk down the platform towards the congregating mass of Weasleys.

"The pleasure was all mine," he assured her as Ginny cocked an eyebrow in amusement, the spirit renewed to her demeanor. Draco smirked appropriately, his hands tucking into his crisp pant's pockets, the tip of his pink tongue slipping out to lick the seam of his full lips. Ginny's gaze moved down to the action and her mouth seemed to part softly in anticipation as Draco's smirk widened and she blushed, turning her head back as she started to move away once more.

Her steps paused and Draco waited as Ginny half turned again, her features soft as she nodded appreciatively. "Thank you for the books, Draco. You didn't have to do that."

"Go, Ginevra," he urged as he grinned, happiness erupting in small fireworks within his chest as she smiled encouragingly, nodded once and finally turned to walk away. Draco could not help but watch the up and down jiggling of her ass and grinned devilishly when Ginny glanced over her shoulder at him hesitantly, her eyes crinkling in a smile at his stare before quickly winking as she rotated her head to gaze forward as she strode towards her large family.

Draco's lips twitched, his jaw tightening as he watched Harry's surprise at Ginny's sudden appearance. Somehow he was not stunned that the Boy Who Lived had turned into a large man-child, still fighting bad guys as an Auror_. She deserves better than that,_ Draco thought, his father surely rolling in his grave at a Malfoy's kindhearted thoughts for a Weasley.

Knowing he would return to an empty Manor and an even more barren marriage, Draco exhaled heavily, his sigh lengthening as he gripped his wand in his robes pocket, the wood a warm familiarity as Draco pulled it out. With the flick of the wand, he Disapparated, his mind still firmly fixed to the fire headed woman whom his grey eyes stared at pensively as his vision warped and he was transported rapidly through time and space.

**.**

**.**

It was late on a Wednesday afternoon, October the 12th, when Draco walked through the dusty entrance of the Three Broomsticks, his jacket pulled tight around his still lean frame as he shivered from the outside cold. He wandered through the scattered tables surrounding the bar, making his way to the bar top as he pulled black leather gloves from his sweating hands.

"One Firewhiskey, a little ice," he told the barmaid, leaning his elbows on the counter as his blonde head swiveled to glance about the other patrons.

"I'll be damned," he said to himself, his lips pulling up in a grin as he caught sight of a red head tucked away in the corner booth on the other side of the bar.

He grabbed the glass of alcohol when the witch placed it before him and threw a Galleon onto the wood before standing back to turn and move around the empty bar stools.

"Hello Ginevra," Draco pleasantly drawled when he stood in front of the square table, jerking Ginny's attention as she startled at his quiet appearance.

"Draco," she started, her brown eyes climbing up his body as the glass of dark liquid in her hand gently slid across the table at her spastic movement. "What are you doing here?"

His smile widened to bare the rigid edges of his perfect teeth as Draco presumptuously placed his drink on the wooden table, his knees bending and body moving as he sat down across from Ginny.

"Can't a man be in Hogsmeade without a reason?" He jested, his blonde eyebrows rising flirtatiously as Ginny glanced down to spin her glass in circles, her attention distracted as Draco paused. He raised his own glass to his lips and drank plentifully as his steel eyes flitted over the rim and glanced at the witch's downturned face, her dark eyelashes resting against her beautifully freckled cheeks as her pink lips sighed. "Today is Scorpius' birthday," Draco admitted, Ginny's attention caught as she glanced up at the wizard before her. "We always - I always," Draco corrected quickly, "Floo over to retrieve him for the day, bringing him here or to London for lunch and a day away from the castle."

Ginny nodded in understanding, her saddened heart now lifting with surprise as she realized how much the years, and fatherhood, had changed Draco. She did not comment on his faltered words or the nonexistence of Astoria during this day's trip.

"What about you, Ginevra?" He questioned, his now empty glass suddenly replaced with a fresh drink as a shadowy waitress walked away. "What brings you to the village on this lovely day?"

It took a moment before the witch responded, her own glass now empty as she drained the contents and met Draco's unwavering gaze.

"Lily was feeling sick so I brought her a kettle of her favorite chicken noodle soup. The girl was fit to be tied until I agreed to come," Ginny grinned sadly and Draco suspected there was more to the story than she was letting on. When her mouth opened once more, he was not surprised at her words, his own heart pulling slightly as her voice cracked in the middle of her sentence. "Although I suspect I miss my children more and just needed to get out of the empty house, away from the silence," Ginny said quickly, the phrase quietly added as Draco strained to correctly hear her.

He didn't know what compelled him to do it, to show a sign of comfort and sympathy, but later Draco would say it was the beginning of it all. His simple action of reaching across the table to gently wrap his hand around her wrist, squeezing with the reassurance that only a parent knows, caused an electric shock between the touch. Both their eyes widened and Draco quickly jerked his hand back as his drink raised to his lips with the other, ice rattling lightly as the amber liquid disappeared.

"Which book did you buy Scorpius for his birthday?" Ginny asked, diverting the pleasantly awkward silence that shortly followed their touch.

Draco cocked his blonde head, grey eyes narrowing in concentration as Ginny's perceptiveness queried many thoughts in his mind. He responded in time and started their conversations that lasted for many hours, their separate drinks refilled hourly as they sat closely talking like old friends. Ginny grew talkative as the alcohol worked her brain and Draco relaxed as they spoke about their families and professions, childhood dreams and distant fantasies, their bodies scooting closer until their sides were pressed against each other intimately on the same bench, the resulting shock pleasantly jolting when either of them moved even the slightest. Their heads were bent low and their drunken banter had turned to critiquing their fellow bar patrons.

When the sun was well past set and the old clock tower in Hogsmeade square was chiming eleven o'clock, Draco and Ginny stood from the booth, stretching loose limbs as they laughed and giggled drunkenly about something or other. Ginny protested when Draco attempted to pay for their numerous rounds of drinks, stating that she needed to pay him back for the school books with feisty admonishment.

When the red haired witch turned to wobble to the shadowy exit, Draco slipped a handful of Galleons into her robes pocket, the gold tinkling as they clinked heavily in the pouch. He grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it open as Ginny grinned, slurring a thank you as she walked through the entryway. Draco was close behind her and as the door shut behind them, light extinguishing from the cold night, he reached for Ginny's small hand, clutching it tightly as they walked down the main avenue of Hogsmeade. Ginny squeezed his hand and leaned into his strong frame as a biting wind whipped her flaming curls around their heads.

A pull of guilt accompanied the rushing of her heart as Ginny turned her head to gaze at Draco, his handsome smile beaming as he led them to the end of the path. When they stopped, she quickly released his hand to wrap her thin arms around his middle, gripping affectionately as Draco placed an arm around her back to return the hug. Ginny tilted her head back and was leaning in, the liquor on her breath warm against Draco's chest, but turned her neck at the last second to place a tender kiss to his heated cheek.

"Thank you for tonight, Draco," Ginny said.

His mouth was poised to respond, opening slightly as his grey eyes drifted to Ginny's plump lips, when she removed her arms and stepped backwards, cold drifting from the wind and the sudden disappearance of their shocking touch. She smiled hesitantly, a cloud of emotions whirling behind her chocolate eyes as Ginny nodded once, flicking the wand against her wrist to Disapparate shortly.

Draco smirked, his blonde head shaking in happy bewilderment at the sudden rush of familiar emotions that once had accompanied the presence of his wife. His hands itched to run through her silken and fiery locks, his lips longed to press against Ginny's as his tongue invaded and searched her mouth. He was hot for Ginny Weasley now and Draco would be caught dead before he let this woman get away without exploring the range of sensations that were not supposed to happen every time two married persons touched. Specifically these two persons who at one time held more loathing for each other than necessarily possible. Following her actions, Draco Disapparated on the self-promise that he would get to the bottom of his strong connection to Harry Potter's wife, smirking as he knew that his familiarization would have to take a hands on approach to be most effective.

**.**

**.**

It was days before Christmas; snow was piled high on the streets and children frolicked merrily, joyous to be out of school, as bundled up older witches and wizards hurried along with their business, sights set on the commercialization of the holiday rather than it's joy.

Ginny was shuffling through Diagon Alley, the cold whipping around her as her flaming head bent to avoid the elements. With practiced steps, she turned a corner and trotted to the dark pub entrance of the Leaky Cauldron. Hannah Longbottom, nee Abbott, was standing behind the dingy bar, a furious hand wiping across the immaculate counter top as she looked up at the opening of the door and waved merrily to Ginny.

She waved in return but avoided the front bar as she weaved through the tables to sit down at a table near the fireplace. Removing her emerald scarf and black cloak, Ginny adjusted herself as she glanced up to see Hannah walking towards her with two glasses and a pitcher of warm cider.

"Happy Christmas, Gin," the witch and old Hogwarts friend greeted her, a smile forming as she gently filled a glass then the other with the steaming amber liquid. "Waitin' on Harry?" She asked innocently.

Ginny forced a smile and accepted the drink, her small hand wrapping around the glass as she kept her gaze trained away from the peering eyes of the witch.

"Happy Christmas," Ginny replied, ignoring Hannah's question as she gulped down the hot drink. The other woman nodded her head and turned to go as Ginny heavily sighed, her brown eyes closing with exhaustion before opening to stare into the liquid existence of her drink. The apple wine was slowly effecting her as she reached for the second glass and hungrily drank, refilling the glasses as they emptied.

A chilly draft blew through as the door opened once more. Draco glanced around quickly, his grey eyes turning from hostile to devious when he spotted the red head of Ginny, her curvy back to him as she gulped down a glass of cider, his blonde head shaking as he rid the snow flakes from his locks. The familiar woman behind the bar glanced up from her post and stilled when she recognized Draco, his gaze catching on her open stare before he nodded and turned to his right to quietly ask for a room key from the desk clerk. The tired man turned on his stool and pulled an old fashioned key off a row of hooks on the wooden wall behind him, blinking lazily as his wrinkled hand placed the metal object on the small counter. Draco flashed a tight smile as his hand covered the key, replacing it in his pocket as he removed a handful of Galleons for the stay.

Since it was so close to Christmas and, like himself, she was not at home, Draco assumed that Ginny was having a rough go of it and hastily walked to the bar, his hands bracing on the worn wood as the barmaid watched his approach.

"Let me have two glasses and a bottle of Firewhiskey," he implored, Galleons already on the bar top as Hannah gaped.

Nodding hurriedly she turned to retrieve a fresh bottle of liquor, her hands trembling as she set it down in front of him before turning to grab two short glasses. Draco grasped the bottle by the long stem and palmed the small glasses as he nodded appreciatively and turned from the bar.

"We really shouldn't keep meeting like this," Draco drawled, his voice husky as he stopped in front of her table and Ginny looked up in confusion, his full lips turned up in a knowing smirk.

"If you weren't following me all the time, we wouldn't keep running into each other," Ginny teased, her chocolate eyes dancing with sudden joy as Draco placed the glass objects on the small table and sat down across from her.

"Maybe I am following you," he countered, his arms folding on the ledge of the table as his long fingers wrapped around his elbows, leaning forward dangerously as his head dipped low in front of the small candle atop the table. "Are you not flattered? Most women would be falling at my feet if I was their stalker."

"Are you admitting to spying on me?" Ginny replied, her hands twirling her glass of cider as Draco's smirk widened and a blonde eyebrow cocked, her own smile turning wicked as teeth rolled her bottom lip between the rigid edges.

"I know you like it, Weasley," Draco stated, leaning backwards in his chair as arrogance squared his shoulders.

"Potter," Ginny automatically responded, cheeks heating and her eyes dropping at her unintentional correction and mention of her husband.

"Tomatoes, tamatoes."

Their conversation stilled and Ginny nervously sipped her warm cider as Draco deftly unscrewed the bottle of Firewhiskey and poured an ample amount into both glasses. She glanced up when he slid one glass to her, the amber liquid sloshing as it tipped precariously against the uneven seam of the wooden boards of the table.

"Thank you."

He nodded his blonde head and sipped his liquor silently, examining Ginny as she picked up her drink with both hands, her elbows hitting the rim of the table as it lifted to her waiting mouth. The alcohol burned as it swept down her throat, her brown eyes squinting shut as her lips puckered.

"Oohh," she stuttered, nose crinkling as she placed the glass back on the table, the potent odor leaving the vicinity of her nostrils. "That gets me every time."

Forgetting his errant wife and dissolving marriage, Draco copied her motions, freeing his hands by dropping his drink as he straightened his posture and lengthened his torso as he sat up properly, a winning grin in place as he prepared to deliver a salaciously inappropriate compliment.

"You get me every time, Ginevra."

The fact that he insisted to call her by her given name continued to send chills down her spine, the wordy name falling off his tongue in a beautiful symphony.

"Every time I have seen you of late, you have bewitched me. I'm sorry if I sound too forward in saying so but I have never seen a more graceful and attractive witch in my life. Despite Potter's influence." His blonde eyebrows jumped at the barb at her husband but Ginny smiled still, her eyes frowning slightly as if the mention of Harry alone was enough to put her near tears. "The years have treated you kindly, Ginevra."

Draco raised his glass in a toast and Ginny picked up her drink to toast compliantly as Draco nodded once more, his heated stare making Ginny feel uncomfortable in a most pleasant way. His grey eyes had not stopped hungrily groping her body, her covered chest exciting him more as she noticed his jaw tick when he tipped his head back to finish his alcohol. She followed suit, her fiery curls falling off her shoulders as the equally fiery drink burned in her stomach, her vision swaying to a slow as she focused on his blonde face.

An hour or two passed and Ginny was borderline stupid drunk. She did not show it but Draco could tell in her distracted attention span and most noticeably her glazed brown eyes. She giggled nonsensically at most comments he made, a large portion of the bottle missing after she had recounted the reasoning behind her appearance at the Leaky Cauldron tonight. She had explained how Harry had been distant since their recent trip to Platform 9 ¾ to drop their children off for the school year, how he had made up excuses to stay at work later or to extend "missions" that his job as an Auror required now that it was just the pair of them living in their large house. Ginny had slurred through her realization that some nights he did not come home, the bed warm from where the dog had slept with her instead of Harry. He had not said anything and still acted as if nothing was amiss but Ginny told Draco how she could see it in his eyes that Harry was wishing she were someone else every morning that he woke up next to her, how his green eyes grew distant as he spoke to her and his hands or lips never strayed from their conventional, kid friendly places.

Draco had watched the passing emotions on her face as she poured her drunken heart out to him and he silently wondered if all the things she were describing were true for him. He shared her pain in sharing a now loveless marriage with someone who would rather you be someone else. But he also knew that when he woke up alone every morning, Astoria gone for some reason or staying in a guest bedroom from one of her staggering stoopers, that he was wishing that Ginny were beside him. He wished that every time he were sitting in the library at the Manor reading that it were Ginny that opened the door and walked in happily instead of his mother or a house elf.

Sitting here in front of the woman who had managed to crawl under his skin and seep into his thoughts and dreams, Draco was ashamed to so plainly see her pain displayed and was angered to see the visible break in her loving heart from that worthless bastard. He himself was feeling slightly intoxicated but Draco knew he could handle himself when the time came. Glancing over his shoulder to make sure the nosy barmaid was gone from her keep, Draco topped off their glasses with the remaining whiskey and Ginny giggled as she unconsciously sipped from the drink but continued rambling about her children. Clearing his mind by gulping half his drink, Draco then cleared his throat to stop Ginny mid sentence.

"You know, Gin," he started and the nickname he had briefly started using sent a tingling shock through her stomach to settle between her thighs. "I love hearing about your children, but-" Draco stopped, eying Ginny with uninhibited lust before continuing, "I would love to know more about_ you_."

His voice dropped on the last word and Ginny felt all her nerves swiftly bundle before pooling in her chest, stopping her heavy breathing, and shooting electrical tingles down her tense muscles as her panties dampened and her thighs squeezed together. Draco knew he had the desired effect when Ginny immediately finished her drink and then grinned as sexily as possible in her inebriated state, drooping brown eyes surveying Draco as he watched her.

Sexual tension had been mounting since their first encounter nearly four months ago and Ginny felt herself ready to explode if she did not feel Draco's lips against her own soon, marital frustration and lonely lifestyle encouraging her to act on the impulses that she never would have imagined desirable before now.

"Where should we start?" Ginny asked, her eyes innocently wide as a devilish smirk turned up her plump lips and crinkled her brow.

Draco was a man of action and he took her discrete cue.

Within minutes he was ripping himself from Ginny's grasp, her heated lips trailing his graceful neck as his hand shakily retrieved the key from his pocket and slid it into the lock, bolts clicking as he shoved the door open, Ginny wrapped around him as his blonde head turned to meet her hungry lips once more. He kicked the wooden door shut as Ginny clawed at his robe until his arms were twisting backwards to escape the hot confines of the outerwear. His nimble fingers slipped Ginny's robe off her shoulders, his practiced mouth following the curve of the column of her neck to work his way down her chest with fervent kisses as Ginny groaned in overdue satisfaction. Harry had not touched her like this in over a year and Ginny shivered under the loving caresses of a man who genuinely wanted to be with her.

The backs of her knees hit the wooden frame of a queen size bed that had seen better days and both Draco and Ginny paused to remove the rest of their clothing, life as a married person having removed their shyness to disrobe openly as if it were the normal thing. Draco watched with lusty eyes as Ginny's breasts sprang free from the confines of the tempting lacy, black bra, her nipples already hardened from stimulation. His cock tightened the bulge in his already fit pants and Draco held back a throaty moan when her curls forward as she bent at the waist to remove her jeans and soiled underwear in one go. Ginny kicked out of the bunched up material and shivered in the cold room, her naked body growing goosebumps as she brazenly met Draco's stare.

His grey eyes steeled at the perfection of her voluptuous form. Children had indeed shaped the hourglass figure of Ginny Potter and Draco longed to kiss his way across her curves.

She stepped forward and her small hands pushed his paused hands out of the way as she boldly and surprisingly deftly undid the buckle of the belt, unbuttoning his pants and running down the zipper before tugging at the waistband of the fabric to let it slide over his straining cock and down his slim hips.

Ginny's playful fingers traced the line of blonde hair running down Draco's chest, the pads of her fingers straying to lightly touch the indented V of his muscled torso, to the sparse mass surrounding his thick cock, her warm hand grasping his member as Draco shut his eyes, tensing with a groan as Ginny slowly worked her fingers up and down. When she leaned back onto the bed, her freckled legs spreading invitingly, Draco moved with her touch and pressed his weight against the foot board of the bed as Ginny continued to tease him.

When her hand released his pulsing cock, Draco opened his eyes to stare into the now close gaze of Ginny as she grinned impishly, her legs folded underneath her as she leaned forward to press her lips against his open mouth in a searing kiss. Her hands found purchase in his long locks as she held their mouths together as if her life depended on it, as if he were the one person keeping her tied down. Draco eagerly returned her passion, her firm breasts smashed against his impatient chest incentivizing him for what was soon to come. With fluid grace Draco weaved his strong arms around Ginny's petite middle, bracing her against his bare torso until her legs unraveled and crept around his waist to tuck over the ankles against the small of his back, her arms firmly crossed behind his neck.

Draco shifted his feet, his mouth still vividly attached to Ginny's, before leaning their combined weights backwards slightly so that he could slowly walk around the corner of the bed until he collapsed on top of Ginny on the mattress, her slick pussy sliding along his needing cock only furthering the situation as Draco groaned at the scant contact with her sex.

Seconds passed before Draco was expertly slicing through her wet folds, his cock finding a tight fit as he thrust excitedly, his large hands gripping Ginny's hips to slid her further down his shaft as her chocolate eyes rolled into the back of her head, flaming curls spread wantonly around her.

The moment was rushed and the climax was over before either of them could truly enjoy the burning passion that had quickly erupted but they were were hastily making up for the shortness of their first electric coupling as their passion redoubled. Their bed was rocking until the early hours of the morning until both Draco and Ginny were satiated by the consuming fire of their attraction and sleep own out, their bodies physically wrapped around each other as slumber claimed their consciousness.

The first thing that Ginny realized when she awoke the next morning, her eyes remaining shut as her senses tickled to life besides the slight pounding of a hangover, was the rough pull of the sheets wrapped around her naked limbs and the heated touch of a large man's legs wrapped in between her own. Slowly the pieces of the puzzle fell into place and despite the very surprising lack of guilt, or maybe because of the emptiness of heady emotions, Ginny gently opened her brown eyes in anticipation as her pink lips turned up excitedly and she gazed into the alert grey eyes of an equally naked Draco.

One large hand was supporting his blonde head as Draco raised himself to stare down at Ginny. She grinned happily at the handsome sight of the blonde wizard and Draco released a short breath of anxious nerves as he lifted his other hand to brush a curl off Ginny's bare shoulder.

Ginny giggled like a school girl when his head dipped to press his lips against her smiling mouth, tongues eagerly touching as the pair moved closer and their intense attraction sparked to life once more.

They did not leave the room until several hours later, pausing outside the doorway to straighten each others clothes while attempting to not start making out like horny teenagers. They were separating much too soon and as Draco watched with intense longing, Ginny opened the door and walked out of the Leaky Cauldron, pausing to throw a devious grin and a wink over her shoulder at him.

No one was watching as Draco slowly followed, his steps heavy as he remembered he would be returning to Malfoy Manor, to his wife and son. A tinge of guilt sparked his defiant heart but Draco knew it would all be worth it. Whether or not he would ever see Ginny again, whether their flaming connection would ever be reignited, Draco did not know. He would do his damnedest to capture this witch, extenuating circumstances or not, but even if nothing were to come of it, Draco was able to smile satisfactorily knowing that for one morning, he had woken up next to a woman that he loved and she had easily returned the emotion.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note: **

**Thank you for reading and a big THANK YOU to SilverNicole1314 for the request and for giving me the plot to take on as my own. I love reviews as much as the next writer and as many faithful D/G shippers will attest, they boost your ego to inspire many more deliciously wonderful fics. **

**ALSO: I am not quite sure about the ending and I might possibly add a small section with ANOTHER LEMON more. If you review and tell me know which you like more, the ending how it is now or if there should be a hint more to what happens, I will add more. LET ME KNOW! I think I should but I want the reinforcement from YOU! Quickest and easiest way for me to update the story and make it perfect for your readings = REVIEW. **


	2. No Matter What I Say or Do

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, or ideas representative or likeable to or pertaining the Harry Potter universe or JK Rowling. The plot and the OC's are mine, that is it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Something always brings me back to you<strong>

**It never takes too long….**

**No matter what I say or do**

**I still feel your touch until the moment I'm gone**

**Part Two – I Still Feel Your Touch...  
><strong>

How can one measure the distance of time when they are not with the one they love?

Ginny spent the remaining weeks of the Christmas holidays cooped up inside her and Harry's spacious home, hesitant to leave her children when she so rarely saw them but vigilant in her desire to leave the house's confines to seek out Draco. The decision was made for her when a blizzard came through on Christmas Eve, snowing them in until Harry beckoned James and Albus to help him shovel their way out.

Even as a grown man, Harry preferred the Muggle way for manual tasks. Magic was too easy for the Boy Who Lived.

The week passed and New Year's Eve found the Potter family still holed up in their home, all eagerly awaiting the new year for many different reasons. When midnight finally came, Harry wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist unexpectedly and soundly pulled her against his chest as if they were young teenagers in love once more. Their relationship was too familiar now for it to be exciting and able to change for romance. They realized that as Harry peered into Ginny's chocolate eyes, his messy dark head bending as he gently kissed her lips before whispering, "Happy New Year, Gin."

The sentiment tugged at her guilty heart and Ginny let her gaze drop as a tear sprung in each eye and she nodded quickly.

"Happy New Year, Harry."

Their three beautiful children were talking loudly behind them and Ginny fleetingly thought that maybe she should give up her fantasies of a life with Draco, maybe she should keep it together for her family.

But just as quickly his handsome blonde face flashed through her mind's eye and Ginny fought to suppress the happy grin that accompanied the replaying of his trademark smirk and crinkling silver eyes. She would see him in two day's time. Alone since Harry had already briskly committed to work that day. Until then she was trapped within the physical confines of her home and the mental confines of her dreams and memories of a blonde wizard's touch.

January 3rd slowly came. Ginny had been anxious since she had left the Leaky Cauldron to see Draco again and today was finally going to be that day. The children were returning to school for the next semester and as always Ginny accompanied them to Platform 9 3/4 to see them off for their second set of months away from home. She was awake with the rising sun and was fully dressed and ready to go with breakfast made for her departing children. Harry had breezed through the kitchen on his way out the door to work, grabbing a piece of toast before routinely kissing Ginny on the cheek as he kept walking.

The normally saddening, emotionless gesture from her husband did not give Ginny pause as she turned to brightly smile at her children as they galloped down the stairs to fall into the kitchen in a neat line.

"Eat up," she encouraged merrily, her excitement growing as she glanced at the clock and noticed it was already 10:30. "We need to leave for the train in fifteen minutes. Are you all packed?"

Her motherly tone brought a grin to each of her children's faces and they all nodded perfunctionarily with a chorus of "Yes mum."

The minutes flew by and with a rushing heart Ginny held the jar of Floo powder for each child as they took turns stepping into the fireplace to travel to the discrete grate in an abandoned storage room at the train station. She was practically running as James, Albus, and Lily chased after her flaming head through the Muggles before running through the barrier at 9 3/4.

The encompassing and familiar smell of the steam engines sent flutters through her stomach as Ginny ushered her children through the milling crowd of parents and children saying goodbye. Each of her own gave her a quick hug and kiss before bounding across the platform to climb into the Hogwarts Express. Ginny waved enthusiastically but quickly turned away from the train when her children disappeared from sight down the compartments. Her chocolate eyes hastily searched the crowds for the head of blonde hair she knew would be here and panicking relief washed over her trembling body when she saw Draco's tall frame just down the way with his back turned to her.

As if he felt her stare, Draco turned his blonde head until he found her gaze and Ginny's heart stopped when his silver eyes met hers. Her chest seemed to cease breathing but Ginny stupidly grinned as her feet began walking to the handsome wizard. Draco twitched just a hair and she paused suddenly as his flaxen locks shook and a remorseful frown turned down his lips.

_What the -_Ginny thought with curiosity but the question was answered before she could finish thinking it as Draco stepped to the side and revealed Astoria standing impatiently next to him.

Anything and everything Ginny had planned for their afternoon together was killed as his blonde wife reproachfully sneered at the remaining witches and wizards as if she were too good to be wasting her time seeing her son off to school. Ginny felt the heavy hammer of stupidity barrel through her chest and she used what little strength she had left to remain standing as Draco deftly turned sideways to face the train, his blonde head turning casually to meet her heartbroken gaze with equally measurable guilt.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed and that was the nail in the coffin.

Ginny saw the remorseful way his silver eyes wrinkled and how his honey eyebrows furrowed together as he sought to convey the depth of his sorrow at the company of his wife. She saw his shoulders slump and his hands fidget as his grey orbs fought to leave her face. Her knees felt like jelly and hastily Ginny turned from the sight of the Malfoy's when tears brimmed over her shorter bottom lashes and spilled down her cheeks. Strong fingers wiped away the wetness as Ginny blinked several times to dispel any emotion that a passerby would notice and she smiled tightly at a mother of a fellow student in James' class.

Her feet were heavy and Ginny felt the regret that she had ignored and knew would accompany their tryst when it was over. But she had not thought it would be this soon. They had not even begun to know and love each other and already Draco and Ginny were being forced apart by the decisions of their youth. She began trudging down the platform, her steps feeble as she sought to put as much distance between herself and Draco while still hesitating on the notion that he would come after her and proclaim that it had been a mirage and Astoria was really away on a distant continent.

Somehow she knew that the nagging notion of being watched was because of Draco but Ginny kept walking as the steam billowed profusely above the platform and the Express slowly churned it's wheels to leave the station. Her feet kept moving but Ginny was thrown off balance when a man shoved past her and she looked up angrily to call out to the jerk when she realized it was Draco passing by with Astoria shrilly complaining about the layers of soot that were sure to be on her pristine outfit.

A heaving sob threatened to spill over as he nonchalantly replied to his wife and continued walking, the slight rotation of his head and peering gaze from his peripheral vision not missed by Ginny as her heart pumped rapidly, refusing to slow down the further Draco walked from her while still looking sideways at both his wife by his side and his lover behind them.

Her hands shuffled into the large pockets of her robe and Ginny was preparing to seize her wand and Apparate back to her empty home when her fingers brushed over the folded corners of a stiff piece of parchment. Knowing she did not leave stray items in her robes, Ginny pulled the paper from her pocket and unfolded it delicately as the smooth, scrawling handwriting jumped off the page.

_Ginny,_

_I cannot express my condolences to you concerning Astoria's abrupt decision to join me at the Platform. She was intended to leave for Spain but she has been pestering me that I have been distant as of late and she refused to depart as scheduled. Pot calling the kettle black, no? _

_You and I should have been able to rendezvous today. That was my plan and I still wish to honor it. Let me make it up to you. _

_Meet me at the Dragonfly Inn in Hogsmeade on Thursday evening. We will be safe there as the owner owes me several favors. Be there at eight. _

_I count the seconds until I see you again. _

_You have all my heart,_

_Draco _

**.**

**.**

Those days in-between leaving the Platform and arriving in Hogsmeade dragged as Ginny grew nervous and hesitant as to whether she should actually go. Draco had done nothing wrong to warrant her to decline his invitation but the appearance of his wife reminded Ginny that there were more people involved in their affair than just the two of them.

She had her children to worry about. And Draco had Scorpius.

Her mind told her that nothing good would come of her burgeoning, illicit relationship with Draco. But her heart knew she would regret it for the rest of her life if she didn't at least try.

Decision made and feet still somewhat cold concerning the "appointment," Ginny carefully prepared herself that afternoon before readying to leave. An abrupt mission had come up and Harry had left two mornings ago for an assignment in France, his barely concealed lie hardly causing Ginny to fret when she had her own tryst scheduled.

_Its only fitting that he visits his mistress while I am seeing mine,_ Ginny thought after Harry had Flooed to give her the news.

The snow was still packed densely against the sides of their stone house and Ginny shivered in the cold as she Apparated, shaking still when she arrived in Hogsmeade and the biting wind tore at her exposed skin. She hurried down the empty lane, peering sideways into vacant shops as handfuls of witches and wizards braved the weather to shop in the small village. The old wooden door flew open when Ginny rushed inside the Dragonfly Inn, flurries of snow following her entrance as she quickly pushed the door shut against the elements.

"Ms. Weasley," the gap toothed man behind the counter greeted her when Ginny approached the front desk, a lecherous, knowing grin baring his rotted gums. "Your room is ready for you. And your - uh - guest is already waiting for you." His dingy name tag told Ginny that his name was Bernard and she grimaced slightly as he slid a small gold key across the wooden boards with an unnecessary wink.

"Thank you Bernard," she responded before quickly turning and dashing to the dimly lit stairs that would take her upstairs to the guest rooms.

The small key was etched with the number '13' and Ginny fingered the metal object in her sweating palm as she slowly walked past each door until she stood in front of the room after 12 and before 14.

_I can still turn back,_ Ginny thought cowardly, her brown eyes glancing up and down the empty hallway as the idea tempted her nervous feet. _No one would know I was here._

But as she dropped her gaze, Ginny noticed a moving shadow coming from under the doorway. She glanced at her watch and noticed it was five after eight. _Draco's waiting for me. _The pacing shadow continued it's path and Ginny watched for several minutes as the blonde wizard moved back and forth behind the door. _He's waiting for __**me.**_

Unconsciously her hand holding the small gold key raised until it was hovering over the doorknob and paused in front of the rusted lock. Her fingers trembling and her heart pounding, Ginny nudged the key forward until it gently slid into the lock and clicked when it met it's fit. Eyes still trained to the seam beneath the door, Ginny's stomach lurched almost pleasantly when the shadow stopped moving at the slight sound. Knowing she could not retreat now, Ginny twisted the key until the bedroom door released and the lock securing it vanished from it's slide. Hand shaking, Ginny grabbed the cool metal knob and turned until the air pressure inside the room sucked the door from the jam and slowly a sliver of dim lighting poured into the hallway.

Draco was standing in the middle of the small room when Ginny pushed the door the rest of the way open and held herself in the entryway. His handsome face immediately brightened from an anxious scowl when his silver eyes found Ginny behind the opening door and it took all of his willpower to keep his feet planted and to let her come to him. He could sense her hesitation by the excited but nervous smile that turned up her cherry lips and Draco exhaled a heavy sigh of relief when the flame haired witch stepped over the threshold and shut the door behind her.

"I missed you," she whispered when her shorter arms weaved around his torso and her small, warm body pressed against every hard plane of his lean frame.

Draco wrapped his arms around her comforting presence and rested his cheek against her fiery curls as he inhaled deeply her refreshing scent of burning firewood and freshly fallen snow. He held her tightly for several long minutes as their bodies reacquainted beneath their heavy clothes. When Ginny tilted her head back to meet Draco's intensely silver gaze, he brought one porcelain hand up to lightly hold the side of her face, the wide pad of his thumb tracing the line of her jaw before his blonde head dipped and he soundlessly captured Ginny's lips with his own, their unmistakably fiery passion erupting at the eager touch of their mouths. Red and white locks fell together as Draco and Ginny moved their gasping lips fervently, breaths stolen during the scant seconds their mouths were not attached.

"I missed you more," Draco effortlessly replied when his forehead met Ginny's intimately and their heated gazes locked in the short distance between their noses touching.

Their mouths met feverishly once more and Ginny swore she saw stars when they disconnected orally. The growing desire in her chest and the expanding wetness in her jeans did not need to tell Ginny that any hesitation she had previously felt before arriving at the Inn was now gone and had easily been replaced by an overwhelming sexual need to see the naked inches of Draco's toned body. His wanton thoughts were closely following as Draco intertwined their fingers to lead Ginny across the short space to stand in front of a neatly made bed.

Her nimble fingers instantly flew to unwrap the buttons of his silk dress shirt and Draco seized her thin wrists to pause her motions before his own hands slipped between the materials of Ginny's thick winter cloak and her cashmere sweater to peel the outer garment off her shoulders and down her arms. She gasped when Draco's snowy locks tickled her collarbone and his talented mouth sprinkled feather light kisses down her gaping jaw before sending shocks through her freckled body as they descended down the column of her arched neck. His trained hands had not idled but were gripping the hem of her sweater, tugging at the seam as his mouth moved lower until the shirt began an imposition and Draco was forced to stop his kisses before pulling the garment up Ginny's bare torso and over her head as her arms raised with the movement.

Draco's gentle touch resumed as the heated vacuum of his mouth continued south down Ginny's naked chest, leaving small love marks along her skin. He was precise and loving with his caresses and Ginny hardly noticed the removal of her lacy red bra when Draco's knowing fingers slipped under the clasp on her back and unhooked the undergarment. A running shiver followed Draco's mouth when his lips covered one dusty nipple and sucked lightly before his teeth nipped at her hardened areola. Ginny groaned throatily, her flaming curls falling in a cascade when her head tilted back and her chocolate eyes shut to attempt to contain her pleasure at Draco's heated touch.

Draco placed a large hand at the small of her back and pressed his chest forward against her naked skin until Ginny was leaning back uncomfortably and she released the tension in her muscles by falling backwards onto the bed. Her knees bent and dangling off the edge of the mattress, Draco placed each of his own knees on either side of Ginny's thighs as his fully clothed body lay atop her. Ginny pushed her fingers through his long blonde locks and tugged gently as her back arched and Draco grinned around the slippery nipple in his mouth. His lips retreated from her breasts but two fingers pinched at the peak as Ginny continued to groan and Draco quickly sat back on his haunches to remove his shirt one handed.

His mouth covered Ginny's quivering lips precisely, sealing in the moan that was tearing apart her throat in an attempt to vocalize her satisfaction.

This time when her demanding fingers found the button and zipper holding his pants around his trim waist Draco did not pause to push her hands away but roughly tilted his head as his lips remained fixed at Ginny's mouth, his tongue slipping between the barrier to tangle with hers enticingly. It was his turn to groan in anticipation when the gentle fabric of his slacks fell past his underwear-less ass and his perfectly hard cock escaped the torturous prison of material. And when Ginny's eager grip secured about his meaty pole, it was all Draco could do to follow her movement as she tugged him gently and rotated their positions so he was lying on his back and she was straddling his thighs, the scratching of her jeans sending jolts of electricity through the mass of blood that had pooled below his waist.

His silver eyes nearly popped out of his head when Ginny's curious tongue swiped across the fat head of his cock, licking a drop of precum off before her warm mouth covered the blunt end of his manhood. Draco spread his arms and his calloused hands fisted in the bed's comforter as Ginny bobbed her head and sucked down several inches of his cock. Draco was on the brink of exploding and nearly did when a small hand dipped between his thighs to cup his testicles and fondle them appropriately.

He really was not trying to yet but Draco came harshly when Ginny relaxed her throat muscles further and his cock slid past the barrier of her inner mouth, easily thickening with the spastic jerks of his orgasm before deflating slightly with his finish. Ginny licked her lips when his still hard cock fell from her mouth and she crawled up his naked body to press a searing kiss to his lips, Draco tasting himself on her tongue and growing again to full attention when Ginny bent her fiery head next to the shell of his ear and whispered huskily, "Draco. I'm not wearing any knickers."

What more did she need to say?

Draco acted like the man crazed with desire that he was and effortlessly grabbed her jean clad hips tightly to flip their positions, his hands sneaking into the waistband of her pants to rip them from her curvy body in a loud tear. Ginny wiggled her bare ass into the bed at the naked freedom and Draco smirked devilishly when his hands grasped the soft skin of her inner thighs to pull her legs apart to reveal the very wet and very enticing engorged lips of her flame haired cunt. Resistance was futile and Draco eagerly gave in to his fantasies as his blonde head dipped low, his flaxen locks licking at the sensitive skin of her thighs as his tongue flattened to lick Ginny's lower lips.

Proving that he was in control, Draco brought Ginny just to the edge of a massive orgasm before his talented tongue removed itself from her cunt and he leaned back just slightly to lavishly lick his full lips of her juices as she peeled her eyelids apart to glare at the blonde wizard.

"What the fuck, Draco!" Ginny proclaimed, earning a rumbling chuckle from the man atop her as he grabbed her curvy hips in both large hands and scooted her ass across the bed until her legs were splayed out on either side of his narrow waist and her slick cunt was an open invitation for his cock.

Seconds passed and both groaned in utter satisfaction when the purple head of Draco's cock pressed past the tight ring of muscles and slid easily into the velvety confines of Ginny's hot pussy.

"Don't you mean, fuck me Draco?" He grunted as his hips pulled backwards before shooting forward as he pulled her hips towards him in one motion, electric friction incentivizing the pair as they quickly humped each other to a powerful and breathless climax.

Several hours later when their bodies were temporarily satiated, draped in the scratchy white sheets of the Inn's bed, Draco lay facing Ginny as he silently gazed into her mocha eyes, their stare never breaking as their hands flitted along the naked curves of each others bodies. Although she was no where near done with the blonde wizard, Ginny inhaled deeply and asked the nagging question that had almost propelled her to not come to the Inn that night.

"Draco, what are we doing?"

His lips turned up into the smirk that Ginny had once loathed with a passion but now longed to seeing gracing his face whenever he looked at her with his smoldering silver gaze.

"We're about to have sex again, Gin," he replied easily, the tip of his index finger running over the voluptuous swell of her hip lightly causing a pleasant shiver to roll over her body and goosebumps to grow across her skin.

"You know what I mean," Ginny responded, a small hand wrapped around his bicep.

Draco dropped his gaze to watch his wandering hand and sighed heavily, an endless stream of retorts ready on his tongue as his heart pounded to tell her how he really felt. His lips parted and he anticipated spilling his deepest desire to run away with the flame haired witch. His logical head reverted to the fearful thought of rejection and instead he said, "I don't know, Gin. What are we doing?"

Ginny released her grip on his arm and turned onto her back, gazing up at the shadowed ceiling as Draco's touch moved to her other hip as he lightly drew invisible patterns into her skin.

"I'm not in love with Harry anymore," she admitted softly, the truth sounding better aloud than it did in her head. Draco watched her silently and let the minutes slid by until she spoke again. "I don't know when it happened. He had become distant and I didn't realize it until I saw you that day in Flourish and Blotts." Her fiery head turned onto the pillow and her chocolate gaze met his grey eyes with resolution. "With just a few kind words you made me feel things that I would otherwise have associated with lovesick teenagers. You broke the cold wall around my heart that Harry had erected over the years of our dying marriage, the barrier that I hadn't even realized existed until you started stalking and following me."

Draco bent his blonde head to place a gentle kiss to Ginny's bare shoulder and his large, warm hand slid across the slight rounded pudge of her stomach to grip her waist and pull her that much closer to his waiting body.

"Do you regret it?" He asked honestly, his gaze locked on a patch of freckles to avoid her stare when she responded.

"There are a lot of things I regret," Ginny began. "But you are not one of them."

Her breath was stolen when Draco fiercely attacked her lips with his own and Ginny gladly returned his kisses until he pulled back and intently stared at her flushed face, silver eyes darting back and forth between her brown orbs.

"I gave Astoria divorce papers before she left for Spain," Draco conceded, earning a rapid inhale from Ginny as her eyes widened slightly. "I don't think she was disappointed. Our marriage has been a sham since the beginning, arranged by our parents as their dying wish to see the pureblood families continue."

"It won't be that easy for me," Ginny said several seconds later, her voice quivering as she inadvertently admitted her bold feelings for Draco. "Harry will not give up without a fight, even if he is having a very obvious affair with Gabrielle."

"Then we'll give him a war, Gin," Draco comforted, his brash words drawing an excited grin across Ginny's freckled face. "We'll do whatever it takes to make sure that Potty gets what he deserves. He'll never see you or your children again if I have my way."

A lone tear of happiness and sadness dropped off the corner of her eye and Draco gently rubbed the liquid trail away; Ginny letting a smile of pure happiness push up the corners of her lips as the attractive wizard stared at her as if she were the most beautiful and most precious thing in the world.

"How did I ever fall in love with such an arrogant and loving man as you, Draco?"

The smirk was genuinely happy when it tugged at his full lips and Draco rubbed the tip of his nose along the ridge of her cheekbone affectionately, their gazes locked until he answered, self satisfaction claiming his previously bouncing nerves to a serene calm for the first time in his life.

"I don't know. But I intend to spend the rest of my life finding out."

Their overtly happy smiles met in a giggling kiss as Draco and Ginny sealed their fates and abandoned the cares of the world to once more join intimately and renew their passion that had sparked to life when they had first met again in that bookstore in Diagon Alley so many months ago.

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Wowzers. This has easily been my favorite story to write so far and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it. **

**This is the end (possibly. maybe.) So review and tell me what you think because this is definitely a plot line that I could see resurfacing again. **


	3. Set Me Free  Leave Me Be

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, or ideas relating to or pertaining to the world of Harry Potter and JK Rowling. I graciously thank JK for her life-changing works and our ability as faithful readers to use her creations as our own for pure fanfic pleasure. Because honestly, if I did own the rights to Draco and Ginny, obviously they would end up together forever and always. **

**.**

**You asked for it. Here it is.**

**.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS AN "OUT-OF-CHARACTER" HARRY. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE READING A STORY WITH CANON CHARACTERS WHO HAVE BEEN CREATIVELY ALTERED TO FIT THE AUTHOR'S NEEDS, AKA "FANON", I DO NOT SUGGEST YOU CONTINUE READING.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.<br>Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
>But you're on to me and all over me.<strong>

**.**

"I know what you're hiding."

Harry Potter paused, his lean frame turned away from his wife as she leaned against the kitchen sink without looking at him as well.

"I have been too. These lies, Harry - when will they stop?"

He knew she had meant it rhetorically but his thin lips parted anyways, his emerald eyes blinking nervously behind his spectacles as he shook his messy, dark head. Surely she was not refering to what he thought she was pointing to. But something at the back of his mind was eagerly waiting for her to call him out on his increasingly public affair, his depraved desires wanting to be satiated through knowing that he could get away with cheating on his beautiful wife.

"I have something to tell you though." Ginny hesitated, chocolate eyes staring into the shadowy sink drain as she brought forth the courage to admit her most treasured secret. "I have been seeing someone as well."

His dark eyebrows quirked upwards in surprise, his stance turning rigid as he slowly rotated to glare at her curvy figure. The love may have dissipated from their marriage many years ago but Harry still felt as if Ginny were his and anger boiled furiously at the thought of another man's hands on her freckled skin.

"Who is he?"

Ginny cringed at the possessive ring to his words, eyes squeezing shut and lips frowning as her heart ran a marathon inside her chest under the strain of the guilty weight on her conscience.

"He loves me," Ginny defensively trembled, her voice soft as she accusingly added, "Does it matter?"

"Of course it fucking matters!" Harry roared, his hands gripping the stone counter behind him to keep from propelling across the room and physically unleashing his sudden fury. "I want to know what scumbag has the nerve to touch my wife!"

Irritated anger flared the infamous Weasley temper to life and Ginny whirled around, facing Harry with a fierce glare in place.

"Well I'll alert the media because this would seem to be the first time that you have showed interest in me in months! Maybe if I was blonde and French you would be paying more attention to me." Harry looked momentarily baffled that she would so openly toss his affair into the mix but that look was soon replaced by arrogance as an unlikely sneer marred the Boy Who Lived. "But then again, that would mean you would have to spend time away from your precious Gabrielle and _none of us_ would want that."

"Who is he, Ginny?" Harry repeated too calmly, his triumphant glaze retreating as he remembered the source of their argument. "Who's the bastard that is going to die for taking you from me?"

Drawing up her chin and deciding that the Golden Boy needed a swift kick to his ego, Ginny leveled him with a straight face as she evenly stated, "Draco Malfoy."

Harsh, false laughter ripped open his mouth and Ginny knew it was not a pleasant, nor was it a promising sound as Harry mocked her.

"Really, Gin. Who is he."

Her hands clenched into fists at her sides as one foot stomped against the wooden floors childishly. "It's Draco damnit," she reiterated. "And he loves me."

Again the forced peels of his amused laughter filled the kitchen and Harry crossed his Quidditch toned arms, tilting his head to cock one eyebrow as if to say _let's get serious here._

"Come on, Gin," he emphatically admonished. "Do you really think _Malfoy _loves _you?_ He's just playing you to get at me."

The once large fear concerning Draco's motives flashed through her mind's eye before Ginny shook her fiery head stubbornly.

"Oh really? And why would he do that?" She questioned argumentatively. "Because he has _so _much to gain from besting his grade school nemesis?"

"Exactly!" Harry bellowed, rushing across the short distance to lean over Ginny as he stood barely touching her with his body. "Why else would he go after you? Malfoy has nothing to gain but my embarrassment."

Huffing loudly at his cocky ignorance, Ginny clenched her jaw to keep her anger from exploding completely. "You're _absolutely right._ Why would anyone but you, the great and mighty Harry Potter, find me, the lowly Ginny Weasley, attractive and worthy of your affections? How _stupid_ of me for thinking that another man could oh so delicately slip his strong fingers between my quivering thighs to satisfy my needs. How could I have _ever _thought that anyone but you could pleasure me until I begged him to stop."

Her salacious and demeaning words built the tornado of white hot fury inside him and later Harry would claim that it was her fault that he had snapped and raised a hand to her. For now - he rapidly jerked his shoulder back before his open palm sliced through the air to slap her flushed cheek, the sharp thwack resounding in the silent kitchen. Harry was only a few inches taller than Ginny so she was able to absorb the shock and hurriedly swing her opposing arm out to soundly leave a red hand print across his stubbled face. He briefly paused, spit flying off his lips in tiny drops as the momentum snapped his head to the side. Growling furiously, Harry whipped back to glare hatefully at Ginny, his grassy eyes turned near to black.

"_Draco Malfoy_ would never want you because you're as filthy as the home you grew up in," he seethed, his nose drawing close to her scornful stare. "You're kilometers below his level and you always will be. You are nothing without me, Ginny."

She heaved forward, shoulders barreling into Harry's chest with the intention of knocking his off his feet but only succeeded in rocking his firm balance and enticing his anger even further. Ginny balled her fists and rapidly swung at his face, knuckles connecting with the bottom corner of his glasses as his cheek rushed sideways with her blow. The pain screaming through her hand did not register as she pulled her shoulder back to deliver a second punch as Harry's head wobbled back to shakily look at her. The third blow came at his other cheek, her left hand weakly hitting his face as Harry shook his dark head to refocus his dizzy vision.

Her body entered fight or flight mode and Ginny hastily chose to run but she was a second too slow as Harry poured irate frustration, bruises forming on his cheeks with blood dripping down the left side of his face from an open wound where her ring had torn the skin. His calloused hands tightly gripped her upper arms, immobilizing her body as he rushed his slight weight forward to painfully press her hips awkwardly against the edge of the sink.

"You are nothing, Ginny Weasley," Harry spat, his dark gaze disgusted by the fierce determination in her cinnamon eyes. "You will regret this, you bitch. I'll take everything from you. The children, the house - everything. Just wait."

A crazed grin pulled up his lips, baring the tips of his teeth menacingly as Harry jammed his hips forward to firmly hold Ginny in place, freeing his hands to angrily fist and rise to hit her freckled face. She swore she saw stars when his knuckles slammed against her cheekbone closet to her eye socket. The second blow to the opposite side seemed to double the immediate pain but the third hit to the first cheek was almost numbing as Ginny's eyes slid shut and she coughed roughly. Her arms were limp at her sides and Harry sneered, drawing backwards just enough for his shoulders to bend and his fist to twist as it propelled into her soft stomach. The breath was literally knocked from her lungs as Ginny doubled over, falling sideways to the ground as she gasped for air and groaned at the same time. When she blinked her blurry eyes open, the shiny leather of his expensive shoes was growing smaller until the fateful second where everything slowed and Ginny realized his leg was now coming forward in a powerful kick. The rounded tip of the hard boot forced its way to her stomach as she jostled with the angry kick that was shortly followed by a second swift blow.

Bending his knees and leaning forward to peer closely at his beaten wife, Harry cocked his head curiously as Ginny pulled herself tighter to lessen the area to which he could hurt her.

"You'll regret this," he promised. She lumbered for a breath but jerked spastically when his lips puckered and a large glob of warm spit landed on her purpling cheek, sliding over the curve of the bruising bone. He chuckled mercilessly, standing straight and reaching a hand up to rub at his injuries before Harry widely stepped over the quivering mass of Ginny and easily strode through the kitchen door, a large pop announcing his Apparation.

A wheezing sob broke the silence of the kitchen as Ginny crept across the tile, her elbows dragging her beat up body. She struggled to get into a sitting position against the cool metal door of the refrigerator, the damned Muggle contraption coming in handy now that she needed something frozen. Her time with the Holyhead Harpies taught Ginny that if nothing else, ice an injury or bruise to soothe the pain. Sighing heavily as tears streaked black lines down her cheeks, she rested her head back against the stainless steel, her chocolate eyes shutting tiredly as salty liquid continued to leak out the corners. Weakly Ginny tugged on the curved handle of the fridge door, yanking slowly until she became frustrated and pulled forcefully, jarring the skinny door open as a wave of icy air burst forward in a cloud of cold. Ginny blinked wearily at the frozen contents - vision swelling on her left side as the bruising expanded and she weakly grabbed for a bag of rock solid peas before pushing at the metal door until it fell shut. The plastic bag felt like frozen fire when it touched her tender skin, causing Ginny to inhale thickly with a wincing grimace as she pressed the icy vegetables to her swelling cheekbone.

She could just see the tip of her wand poking off the edge of the counter top but Ginny just glared at the wooden object, instantly deciding that her wounds would not be healed through magic. Harry had proven his manliness by attacking his wife and she would leave the proof out in the open for the whole world to see - the Boy Who Lived was nothing but a depraved coward.

With their children at school and no house elves employed to keep their home tidy, Ginny was left alone to remain slumped against the metal refrigerator door for several hours until the hot sun was no longer warming the largely windowed room and shadows were falling across the tile floor. There was no telling where Harry had gone off to - presumably to the arms of his mistress or a wooden stool in front of a bar Ginny would have guessed. Or maybe he was off working on another despicable chain of actions that would further tarnish his golden reputation. She knew once she showed her face and speculation was stirred, the wizarding media would have a field day at their expense. _And I'll be damned if I don't let them,_ Ginny heatedly thought, knowing that the public only viewed Harry in a certain gleaming light that would have to be skewed in order for the truth to finally be set free. He had never been the Golden Boy that the wizarding world had hyped him up to be and many people would be distraught to see otherwise, unfortunately their children included. _The truth will out itself eventually._

With nothing left to do but pick up the broken pieces of her damaged ego, Ginny slowly worked her way up to standing on her feet as her vision swayed dramatically inside a circle of flaming curls. For all her bravery and courage, Ginny felt herself crack when she was finally leaning against the counter, fat tears cascading to plop against the stone top as a shameful sadness enveloped the redhead. Draco was the first person she had thought to run to but embarrassment at her own weakness and inability to defend herself halted Ginny from contacting the blonde wizard. People would be salivating to see the bruised and battered wife of Harry Potter - but many people would also be devastated and rightfully infuriated if pictures of her beaten face appeared in the media.

For now, Ginny could survive solidarity until the physical and emotional wounds were healed enough for her to venture back out into the cruel world to find her love. Draco could fix many things but only time would mend the invisible scars Harry Potter had left on the heart and soul of Ginny Weasley.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_**Trouble Brewing in Potter Paradise?**_

The brazen title lined the front page of every edition of the Daily Prophet, a scandalous paragraph and a revealing photograph following the bold letters. Draco was at first relieved but then infuriated when his silver gaze scanned the story, rereading to make sure he was correct in assuming Harry bloody Potter had lost his delirious mind. The moving image depicted in all its black and white glory showed Harry obscenely grabbing Gabrielle Delacour's breasts before drunkenly attacking her lips. Tagged as taken in a Paris nightclub two nights prior, the photo only reinforced his notion that something was wrong, the assumption initially drawn to his attention when Ginny did not return his repeated, pestering owls. Surely a catastrophic argument had escalated her uneasy marriage, his mind jumping to what the edgy topic must have been for Potter to have embarrassed himself so publicly.

Pushing back his leather chair and standing abruptly, Draco strode around the carved corners of his large desk to briskly walk out of his office, his right hand gripping his wand tightly as he hurried down the long corridors of Malfoy Manor until he was taking the stairs two at a time then darting down a smaller hallway.

Shortly after he had drawn up and delivered the magically binding divorce papers to Astoria, she had promptly but begrudgingly signed on the dotted lines. The very proud and even snootier witch had packed her bags and hauled the trunk loads off within two days, Draco watching with folded arms as she refused to speak to him. No one had caught wind of their diminished marriage as of yet but Astoria had immediately ventured off on an international traveling whirlwind and not many people would consider that out of the ordinary for the wealthy blonde, her face normally only seen through someone else's camera in another country. She had left the Manor eight days ago and ever since then Draco had retreated to Astoria's private chambers to ventilate his frustrations by destroying the tacky and gaudy furniture and knickknacks she had decorated her quarters with. Pushing his shoulder into the dark wooden door, his hand twisted the metal doorknob and the sinewy muscles of his forearm rippled with anticipation as his smoldering mercury eyes danced across the trashed room. Her sitting area was already torn to pieces, the love seat and matching chairs spilt down the middle with stuffing spread about and the accompanying tables were splintered to bits with shards of glass sparkling among the wreckage. Thick curtains were shredded and piled underneath the shattered window panes, a slight draft blowing in to rustle the remaining fabric. Draco sped through the outer rooms until he was standing in the threshold of Astoria's bedroom, the brimming anger in his chest suffocating him until his wand directed at the ornate vanity and the three-way mirror instantaneously broke into a million pieces.

Draco stormed to stand beside the large bed, the flowery comforter and matching pillows marking his handsome face with a repulsed sneer as his wand wavered and a small flame burst up in the middle of the mattress. He watched with fueling hatred as the fire grew until it was soon engulfing the entire wooden frame, flames licking at the silky material as the bed was destroyed, the many memories of sweaty and misplaced lusty nights from their marriage disintegrating. Once the mattress was beginning to cave in the middle from the burning flames he flourished his wand again to snap all of the wooden supports and beams so the entire bed collapsed in on itself in one roaring motion. Smoke still rising from the dying embers, Draco quickly turned to blink around the room to find another object to destroy.

Astoria's bedroom was completely torn apart by the time his shoulders heaved with strain and the thick smoke forced his lungs to find cleaner air. The house elves knew not to matter bother him when he was in one of his atrociously angry fits but they were always right behind him to scoot into the room and remove the tarnished goods until it was barren. That was the one thing Draco preferred about the elves - they did not ask questions. And more importantly, they covered his tracks when the situation warranted cleaning up. Not one small creature had inquired about the sudden removal of Astoria from the Manor; many had not even blinked a large eye.

But certainly with the Mistress gone, they had assumed the Manor would be peaceful until Scorpius returned. The elves could only whisper about what had set the blonde wizard off in a tumultuous rage like they had never seen. It all became clear when Draco threw open the door out of Astoria's chambers and huffed down the short hallway to slide through the Manor.

"Bloody Potter," he was furiously mumbling as the elves held themselves silent to keep from punishment and to remain listening to his private words. "I'll fucking kill him if he has done anything to Ginny. By god, if she is harmed in any which way -" his light footsteps paused, his lean frame halting as his silver eyes shut and a large hand rose to fist in front of his chest. "I swear, Potter - mark my words," he promised to the empty corridor and continued walking until he darted down the curving staircase and paced about in the foyer.

Anxious worry creased his lined forehead and knitted his golden eyebrows together, his shaking hands fidgeting with nothing in particular as Draco suddenly glanced up and sought out his errant cloak that was thrown over a marbled side table. Scorpius was due back in several days for a rarely permitted leave of absence from the school. He intended to tell his son about their divorce but now more pressing matters were at hand. Everything would be worked out by then he promised himself as he flung open the front doors and smoothly strode down the gravel path until he passed the wrought iron gates and was able to Apparate freely. Draco was on a hunt and honest answers were the only thing he would accept until he knew Ginny was alright.

He had never been there before but Draco was right in assuming that the infamous Harry Potter would have purchased a monstrous estate to contain his large home and sprawling grounds. Not entirely surprised that the wards were down surrounding the house, Draco held his wand steady as he approached the stone structure and kept his grey eyes peeled for any offhanded motions. As impatient as he was at this particular moment, he fisted his right hand to rap his knuckles loudly against the dark cherry wooden door. A long moment passed and there was no response.

Draco turned his fist sideways and began pounding repeatedly on the hard surface. Irritated fury expanding quickly, he was ready to use the magical route and just break in when the slight clinking of several locks preceded a slow turn of the doorknob. If he thought his anger was high before, it was nothing compared to the irate silence that followed when Draco saw Ginny's bruised face and embarrassed, chocolate eyes. His first instinct was to furiously stalk around in a large circle to dispel the growing energy within his heaving chest but instead Draco rushed over the threshold to tightly wrap his long arms around Ginny's tense body as he buried his face in her flaming curls, the door swinging shut as they stood stiffly for a long second.

"What happened?" He then hurriedly asked, wide palms gripping her upper arms as he leaned back to get a better look at the yellowing bruises and healing cuts. "When did this happen? Where's Potter?" He added.

"Do you love me?" Ginny blankly questioned in return.

Distracted by her response, Draco tilted forward so their noses were only inches apart as he scanned her seemingly empty brown orbs.

"What - what are you - ? Where is he? Where's that bastard hiding?" He retorted, simmering fury ready to boil over as Ginny remained unresponsive in his grasp.

"It's a simple question: do you love me?" She repeated evenly.

Shortly shaking his long blonde locks over the tops of his shoulders, Draco furrowed his brow in confusion as if the bigger question was why she was asking that in the first place.

"Oh gods, Ginny," Draco muttered, trembling hands cupping the curves of her jaw and keeping her gaze on him as he answered the most basic inquiry concerning their relationship. "I love you with every breath into my lungs and every beat of my irrational heart. I can't sleep without seeing you in my dreams." Tears welled up in the corners of her cinnamon eyes and slowly the emotionless shield shattered as he passionately explained shorthand why he loved her. "I smell your fresh, buttery scent everywhere I go - never mind that I can't pass a bakery or even certain restaurants without imagining you in the kitchen so happy to be cooking, your mother's habits shaping your actions. But I love you, Ginny, most importantly because I can't hear your name, or even _think_ it, without this horrible, goofy grin making my lips do this awful thing called smiling."

She giggled weakly, finally relaxing into the circle of his arms as Draco tentatively pulled Ginny to his broad chest, a slight smile turning up one corner of his mouth at his forced humor. Limp, greasy curls slithered over her shoulders as she ducked her red head bashfully, nervous embarrassment returning as he stared hatefully at the colorful marks marring her skin. The dipping motion sent beads of salty tears off the edge of her cheeks, warm drops landing on the thin cotton of Draco's button down shirt as one hand reached for her chin to gently turn her gaze upwards.

"I am so sorry that this happened to you," Draco slowly stated, each word drawn out to emphasize the sincerity behind his voice. "I will _never_ let him touch you again and I _promise_ you this will never happen again. Ever."

Sensing that he was about to break down and share her sadness, and obviously equally as distraught as she was, Ginny nodded rapidly as her plump lips trembled and her puffy, reddened eyes squeezed shut, fiery head tucking under his chin as she pressed her aching body around Draco. "Harry - he... he said vicious things about you. And me. To hurt me further," she softly whispered against his collarbones. "That's all I have thought about since he left - everything he said to me that night."

"Shhhh - it's alright," Draco soothed, his fingers running over the matted curls on the back of her head as Ginny rubbed her nose into the warm skin peeking through the open collar. "He can't hurt you anymore. I won't let him."

Ginny shook lightly, her small hands fisting in the rough fabric of his coat as Draco wrapped his larger frame around her more. When she suddenly pulled back, he peered at her, waiting to see if and what she would say or do. Her curvy hips pushed away from his waist but she tugged on his cloak as she stepped backwards and moved his feet with her actions.

"Come on," Ginny quietly stated. "I need to sleep for longer than an hour or two."

Smirking at the veiled insinuation that he made her feel safe, Draco easily followed her short steps, grey eyes focused on the swaying of her delectable ass instead of gauging their tastefully decorated home for the sham it had come to represent. Instantly he knew that the bedroom Ginny led him to was not her own as the lifeless room seemed ready for an arriving guest and was not nearly as lived in as a bedroom should appear. The spacious bed was unmade and disheveled but everything else was perfectly in place, further indicating that Ginny had fled the master suite for somewhere that did not remind her of Harry. It was now that Draco noticed Ginny was barely concealed in a black silky, floor length robe that was scarcely held together at her waist. She turned and walked away from his touch once the wooden door was securely closed, smoothly untying the thin cord to allow the flimsy garment to slid off her shoulders and pool around her slim ankles.

Underneath was an equally thin, strappy nightgown that fell half way down her thighs, holding in all the right places to properly display her hourglass figure. Ginny was unaware of the effects on Draco from her casual actions but grinned slowly when she eagerly climbed into bed and glanced up to see him still standing on the other side of the room watching her. Twisting her legs around and pulling the blankets up over her lap, Ginny cocked an auburn eyebrow at Draco's statue position.

"Ya gonna stand there all day?" She inquired seriously.

Her husky voice imploded the muted trance he was in and Draco shook his blonde locks over his shoulders lazily, one foot stepping forward as the other shortly followed. He stopped beside the bed to slip out of his shoes and socks, his coat sliding down his arms before the white button down shirt was unfastened and discarded as well. Unbuckling and removing his belt but leaving his black trousers on, Draco fluidly slid beneath the covers as his long legs stretched out next to Ginny's. One hand stretched to grab her by the small of her back to draw her closer but she nudged away as her flaming curls fanned the pillow behind her.

"Just - lie with me," Ginny meekly said, her nose burrowing into the soft feathers in an attempt to hide her shame.

"It's alright, love. I'll be right here," Draco replied, his hips turning sideways as he faced her with scant inches between their heated bodies. Ginny nodded once into the pillow, her chocolate eyes drifting shut as a small hand reached to wrap around his larger fingers. He did not think she was going to speak but listened intently after a long stretch of silence passed where Draco thought she had fallen asleep.

"I saw the paper this morning. Harry has gone and ruined our reputation and. . . I'm not sure I can bare the backlash from all this. They will all blame me - I can already hear it. I wasn't a good wife or I didn't love him enough."

He did not know how far he could step without overextending his opinions so Draco kept his mouth shut as Ginny sniffled beside him. Silver eyes falling in sadness for his inability to do anything to help the situation other than just being here with her, he stared in concentration as he forced his brain to remember an old law pertaining to wizarding marriages. The idea ran together in a short second and a smile turned up the corners of his pink lips as he unconsciously slid closer to Ginny.

"Your marriage can be annulled."

She blinked open her mocha orbs in confusion, brow creasing as she blankly asked, "What?"

Draco grinned widely and repeated, "Your marriage can be annulled. There's a wizarding law that says that if adultery or infidelity can be proven in the Wizengamot, a marriage can be annulled for breach of the wedding vows."

A light appeared behind her empty eyes as an infatuated smile tore across her features. "Oh Draco - that's wonderful. Harry has already shown the world his true colors. He did the work for me." But just as suddenly, the gears of her mind kicked into overdrive and a panicked frown withdrew her happiness. "I told Harry about you - about us," Ginny confessed. "That's why this," she gestured to the bruises with a nonchalant shrug, "happened. He'll say that those pictures were taken after I had admitted my. . . infidelity and his actions were a product of his overwhelming emotions."

Draco did not bother to ask, instead wrapping his muscled forearm around the curve in Ginny's side and pressing their bodies together as he held her tightly, full lips placing soft kisses to her worried forehead.

"Shh. That won't matter. As far as the Wizengamot is concerned, since his affair became public news first, Potter is to blame," Draco reassured his flame haired beauty. "Either way, as long as adultery is proven, the marriage can be dissolved," he conceded honestly.

Ginny lay silent, her strained orbs having slid shut while he calmly spoke, as he lightly stroked the fluctuations of her spine, his mercury gaze fixed to her worried expression even as she drifted off into sleep.

"I'm divorced now," he whispered when he was sure she was restlessly dreaming.

Ginny's chocolate eyes flew open, her lips wanting to gape but staying in a straight line as she searched his handsome face for any indication of sadness or regret.

"It wasn't your fault. We grew apart," Draco stated to her continued silence. "These things happen. So _these things_," he gripped her more firmly to emphasize their random romance, "can flourish. And make us better people."

Ginny released the heavy breath she had been holding in since Harry had first struck her, the weight gone from her conscience at the definite realization that everything really would be okay. Draco pressed a warm kiss in the short distance between her eyebrows, his chest relaxing as Ginny snuggled against his muscled torso confidently.

"I told you, love," he stated, cocky as her thick eyelashes fluttered against his bare skin. "We would be together no matter what. This is just the beginning," he promised.

**.**

_**Draco Malfoy and Ginny Potter, ne Weasley, Wed Privately**_

_The untold romance of the year was legally made official when Draco Malfoy and Ginny Potter exchanged vows this past weekend at his family's estate in Wiltshire. Their unforeseen union may not come as such a shock following the hushed divorce of Malfoy from his wife Astoria and Potter's quickie annulment of her marriage from the famous War Hero. Speculation concerning their conspicuous joining will run rampant for years to come but their wedding portrait is proof enough that this pair is very obviously, happily in love. The Wizarding world had not seen everything until these two, once enemies transformed their hatred into something much more exciting: passion._

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Ok this really is the end. **

**Thank you for reading. Drop me a review and tell me what you think. Or check out some of my other D/G stories and one-shots for more tantalizing, forbidden romantic interactions. **


	4. Gravity Lyrics

**Here are the lyrics to "Gravity" if anyone is interested. I suggest you google the song or look up on my profile on Facebook (Samantha LuckyThirteen Jane) and watch the video.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Gravity" – <strong>Sara Barielles

Something always brings me back to you.  
>It never takes too long.<br>No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone.

You hold me without touch.  
>You keep me without chains.<br>I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain.

_[CHORUS:]_  
>Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.<br>Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
>But you're on to me and all over me.<p>

You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.  
>When I thought that I was strong.<br>But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone.

_[CHORUS]_

Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
>Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.<br>But you're on to me and all over me.

I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground.  
>But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go.<br>The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down  
>You're on to me, on to me, and all over...<p>

Something always brings me back to you.  
>It never takes too long.<p> 


End file.
